Knight of Death
by Vindictus
Summary: Yahf, World of warcraft references. Xander dresses up as a Death Knight for Halloween, and everything gets screwed around with. Might contain a bit of crack later on.


Disclaimer- No, I don't own buffy the vampire slayer or World of Warcraft. I'm just addicted to both.

XxXxX

Knight of Death

xXxXx

Xander grinned as he finished stitching the final plate onto his halloween costume. He had been planning this for months, ever since Willow had gotten him addicted to World of Warcraft by giving him one of her old accounts. It had been meant to show him that computers were cool, and to a certain extent, it worked. Unfortunately, much to her despair, he had only really hooked onto the games... Although, really, she should have expected that.

He had worked hard on the costume, too- He had dropped math this year so he could get an extra block in shop class, and had been scavenging 'spare parts' from old cars and demons Buffy had killed. Wasn't easy, either- His first few attempts at skinning demonic corpses ended up with various nasty burns and ruined scraps of leather- Who knew that most demons had highly acidic blood?

But in the end, it payed off- especially the ten or so skulls he'd scavenged from that one pack of little deformed buggers. Setting those into the armor in class was tricky, but it wasn't too hard to convince the teacher they were fake- after all, what kind of person had horns and a snout? And Xander was especially happy with how the end result looked. Hell, even if Giles hadn't let him borrow a sword, it was an awesome costume. The pair of pot-metal sabers he bought from Ethan's would be good enough for a costume, and it wasn't like he'd have to use them anyway- Giles had been specific on how NOTHING demonic happened on Halloween. There had been a long lecture about why, but all that Xander could remember was that fairies were involved somehow.

Strapping the last piece of armor on, Xander looked in the mirror. Adjusting his wig slightly, Xander's grin widened. He looked badass. Of course, that was a given... He was now a Blood Elf Death Knight. Either was cool, but both together was freaking awesome... In his opinion, at least. Willow was still mad that he preferred playing as Horde.

XXX

Later that evening

Xan'der groaned, climbing up from where he had been laying on the ground. Looking around, he shook his head- He had no idea where he was. It was obviously a city- probably alliance, human if he recognized the architecture correctly. Maybe it was Stormwind? He had never been there himself.

Fortunately, there were no guards, and it wasn't likely he had been captured- He wasn't in a holding cell, or chained to one of those mechanical torture devices humans liked so much. Not that there was any lack of machinery- The amount of tanks was astonishing, even if they looked like they weren't designed for battle. Maybe it was a gnomish city then, although he hadn't heard of any this size aboveground.

"Xander!"

Xan'der's head snapped around. He'd been addressed by a redheaded ghost, probably forsaken. Trying to keep up with the girl's high-paced babble was surprisingly difficult... Most ghosts he'd met had been gloomy, but this one was positively hyper. He shook his head. "I... Can't understand a word you're saying. Could you speak slower, please?"

The ghost, already pale, whitened even further. "Oh, not you too... Everyone's turned into their costumes by some creepy magick or something. You were dressed up as... Well, you. But now instead of being dressed up as you, you are you, and that isn't good, because... Oh, crap, you're a horde. Umm, please don't kill me?"

Xan'der blinked. "So, a mage turned everyone into whoever they dressed up as? Why were they all dressed up?"

The ghost slinked back. "Er, it was halloween... Um, harvest festival? Anyway, we're all supposed to dress up as something scary and... Watch out behind you!"

Spinning around, Xan'der drew his sabers. Blocking the imp's claw with the flat of the blades, he kicked it away. Raising a saber, he prepared to finish the pathetically weak demon.

"Stop! That's a little kid in there!"

Xan'der pulled his blow as much as he could, but he still cut a tiny nick into the imp-child's throat. The child-demon immediately scurried off into the shadows. Sighing, he turned back towards the Ghost. "So, who is the mage, and where can I find him?"

Willow blinked. "I... Don't know."

"You don't know?" Xan'der groaned. "Oh, well that's just great. I take it I have to gather information about this mage then?" He was used to this kind of task- Information gathering was a bitch. Seriously, he was a Knight of the Ebon Blade- Shouldn't they send Rogues to do that sort of thing? They tended to be better at it.

"Er, no..." A shriek peirced the air, and the Ghost paled. "Oh god, that was Buffy... She dressed up as a noblewoman, and..."

"Let me guess... She turned into one, right?" Xan'der sighed. "Even better- We get to play protect the princess."

"Umm, yeah, you do." The ghost shook her head. "Nevermind, we need to move!"

Shaking his head, Xan'der raised his hand, dark magic flowing around it. A few moments later, a spectral horse trotted around the corner. Jumping into the saddle, he turned to the ghost and grinned. "Hope you can keep up."

"Hey, wait for me!"

XXX

Lady Elizabeth Summerland was having an absolutely _Awful_ night. First she woke up on the cold stone of an unknown city's street. Then some kind of foul-smelling, demonic carriage sped past her at ridiculous speed, knocking her into a puddle of muddy water that absolutely _ruined_ her favorite dress. Then, after getting off the road and into a park, she was attacked by a pack of ghoulish monsters, shriveled flesh covered in cuts and scars stretching over elongated, bony skeletons. Then, sighting a church, she ran in, only to discover the priest was impaled on the giant cross behind the pulpit, with a couple horrid goblins poking at him with spears while a gigantic ogre chuckled menacingly. Unable to stop herself, she had screamed, and now she was cornered by them, and she was going to _die_, and...

The doors burst open, and a ruffian dressed in the most evil, wicked looking armor walked in. For a moment, she thought she was saved, but then she saw the ghoulish beasts following him, like pets. Surely, this was a dark and vile sorcerer, meaning to use her as some kind of sacrifice. Surely, she was doomed...

The man, who had just finished beating down the monsters from before, slapped her with his heavy iron gauntlet. "Damn it, stop talking to yourself. Why can't I ever get a _normal_ quest anymore? Why is every freaking person I work with absolutely nuts?"

"Possibly because you're an evil undead knight that worked for the freaking lich king, and now works for a horde of semi-human monsters?" An exhausted sounding voice pointed out. The bearer of this voice- a young woman dressed in the most _scandelous_ clothing- walked through the door. "And next time, don't take off on that horse of yours. I could barely keep up."

The man shrugged. "Meh, like you have room to talk, ghost. Anyway, you're somewhat, how do I put this? Bodyless. You shouldn't have any problem moving far faster then that."

"Well, I do, so shut up." Looking around, she groaned. "Oh, man... How many ghouls did you raise? You do know you're going to have to put all those bodies back, right?"

The man grinned. "No I won't. Because unless you normally have swarms of these guys walking around in your graveyards, these are all more people in costumes. Especially considering they were around a bonfire, with bottles of lager laying everywhere."

The ghost-woman frowned. "Well, you'll have to get rid of them anyway, cause they're scaring Buffy. Can't you see she's terriffied?"

The man looked at her, and Elizabeth felt like she was going to pass out from fear. "Yeah, she does look kinda scared. Meh." Waving an arm, he sent the ghouls back outside. Then, he started walking towards her, and she did pass out.

The last words she heard that night were, "Oh crap, she's pissed herself... I'm not carrying her anywhere till that dries."

XXX

A.N- Yes, I'm crazy. Come join me, it's way funner down here on the deep end...

Anyway, I've had this idea for a while, although at first I was thinking a hunter. But the deathknight... It's got so much more potential for irony there. Seriously, I'm suprised nobody else has tried this... I mean, I've seen a necromancer-Xander fic, and a load of Vamp-Xanders, but never have I seen a Xander-DK.

Oh, and he WILL be keeping a good portion of his abilities. But he'll still have everyone trying to keep him out of the 'fight against darkness', although now it's more out of a misplaced fear that he'll join the dark side.

Also, for a while, Xander isn't going to be able to get a proper weapon, so He'll have to make do with something completely random [I'm thinking wrench, just for humor's sake]. But whatever it is, it'll be runeforged. Ah... Runefoged wrenches...


End file.
